The subject matter herein relates generally to connector assemblies, and more particularly, to latching connector assemblies.
Known connector assemblies include two connectors that mate with one another to communicate data and/or power signals between the connectors. In order to ensure that the connectors remain mated to one another, one of the connectors may include spring beams that are biased by the other connector when the connectors mate with each other. The spring beams are biased to a position that secures the connectors together. For example, the spring beams may be outwardly biased when the spring beams engage features on the other connector. The outward biasing of the spring beams increases the amount of force that is required to separate the connectors. As a result, the connectors may remain coupled in the absence of a sufficiently strong separation force that overcomes the spring beams.
One problem with the spring beams is that the beams may become fatigued over time. Repeated coupling and decoupling of the connectors requires repeated biasing of the spring beams. As the spring beams are repeatedly biased, the spring beams can weaken. The weakened spring beams may be unable to prevent the connectors from being inadvertently separated. For example, the amount of force required to separate the connectors may be decreased when the spring beams are weakened.
Coaxial connectors may include spring beams to secure the coaxial connectors in a mated relationship. When the coaxial connectors are mated, the center signal contact of each coaxial connector mates with the center signal contact of the other coaxial connector and the shields of the coaxial connectors mate with one another. As the spring beams weaken, the coaxial connectors may be unable to remain in a mated relationship and the shields and/or center signal contacts may separate from one another.
Thus, a need exists for an assembly that retains two connectors in a mated relationship and that can retain the connectors in a mated relationship after repeated coupling and decoupling of the connectors. Additionally, a need exists for an assembly that secures two coaxial connectors in a mated relationship after repeated coupling and decoupling of the coaxial connectors.